Bangderela
by chillabell
Summary: This is a story how Bang Yongguk's life makes a turning point (tag: BAP, BangUp, Comedy, Fluff)


**Chillabell:**

This is an old story I've from other websites, but I like to share it too with reader-nim  
It's an unusual otp, but I hope you like it ^^

* * *

"Ya! Bang Yongguk! Where's my breakfast!?", one voice sound demanding

"Yongguk, I lost my phone, did you stole it!?", another accusing

Yongguk make his way with a mountain of breakfast to placing it in front of one chirping man, then he slip his hand under the other's pillow to give the damn phone back.

That's just a piece of whole Yongguk's cruel life, he was being separated from his twin-brother and live with his new step-Mother, Kim-Himchan and his two son : Daehyun and Youngjae. It's been a year Yongguk become their maknae-maid and although he's the eldest he got no choice, he have no place to stay other than this house. Every morning he must cook nine portion of breakfast for Daehyun, comb Himchan's hair, helped Youngjae who like to lost his gadget that actually placed not really far from him because of his bad habit playing them before sleep, ended up feeling lost them in the morning.

His only friend is his tigger doll from his Grandma, whenever he sad, happy, or angry the doll will took it all (wiped his tears or being a sack for his angry fist). One day he receive a letter from mailman and open it to see an invitation letter from Moon family, the richest family in his town. They were holding a ball for their youngest son called Jongup, clearly looking for someone suitable for him. The letter suddenly snatched from his hand and thw brothers reads it carefully before jumping around.

"We're invited to the ball! Aw Yis!", Youngjae excited

"It's mean I can eat whatever I want!?", Daehyun adds

Himchan snatch it from the kids, and they stop. "It's mean one of you two can be his boyfriend and we could dig his gold"

Yongguk's eyes widen to see how wicked his step-mother, the Moon family doesn't deserve them. He approach Himchan who held the letter.

"Mom, can I attend the ball too? It's inviting all of us", Yongguk asked with his puppy eyes

"Hell no", Himchan easily says

"Mom, can I attend the ball too? It's inviting all of us", Yongguk replayed with glare

"I said...", Himchan taken back

"Mom, can I a...", Yongguk going to replay like he'll do forever rap

"YES! YES! YOU CAN! AS ALONG YOUR JOB IS DONE AND YOU HAD A SUIT!", Himchan stressed

"What!?", Youngjae protested, Yongguk glared at him now, "W..Well, as along his job is done...!"

The ball were held at the weekend, Youngjae and Daehyun trying to make Yongguk busy as much as they can - by make him cook for 20 portions each time until Daehyun feel his belly gonna explode, hiding every gadget until Youngjae himself forget too where's everything he had and he felt empty. Kim Himchan just let the boys having fun and take a sip of his Ice Americano in his bedroom with neat suit already set up by Yongguk-goon. However Yongguk can do everything by make a call for delivery, put a track in every gadget Youngjae has so he can tell where's everything being hidden. And he secretly have a suit to attend the ball, an old one but still looks great.

"Have you two prepared?", Himchan fix his tie while never forget his Ice Americano

"Yes Mom~", Daehyun coming with pizza in his hand, all his button almost flung from his body

"Where is it~! Where is it~~!", Youngjae trying to find his iPod that on his head, Himchan slapped his head so he can found it.

"I'm ready too", Yongguk showed up with neat suits and gummy smile

"Where did you get that suits!?", Daehyun protested, still eating

"You're not going!", Youngjae pointing

"But I have done everything and I got a suit", Yongguk protested back

Himchan shut the boy and approach Yongguk, scanning him that looks good than the boys. Then he pour the remaining coffee to his suit.

"You got no suit", Himchan said, his other hand knocking off a vase, "Your job isn't done"

Yongguk's world become black and white as the three cruel man leaving him drenched by a coffee, he stared down at the broken vases. He walk to his room and slammed it, before the coffe going to stick on his body he put it off and throw himself to the bed.

"Yonggukkie-Hyung"

"Yonggukkie-Hyung"

"Yonggukkie-Hyuuung~~~ Hyuuuuuung~~~~~"

Yongguk can't tell how long he have sleep, someone were calling him and he can feel the night breeze were swirling in his bedroom means his windows being opened. He was acting heavy-sleep because he's afraid it was a voice of a thief that'll kill him before get every Youngjae gadgets.

"Hyung, if you didn't awake now I'll flush the tigger in the bathroom just like you do to my "

"Ya", Yongguk opened his eyes, find the young-boy who already grab tigger's hand

"Hyung, let's go to the ball", the boy smiled brightly

"I don't have a suit", he forcefully took the doll back and hides it

"Aw Come on! You don't need a suit!"

Zelo showing a big-size of Maid's dress, Yongguk groaned over whatever crazy idea he's given to - why would he showing up cross dressing into important ball.

"I got a right size for you!"

"No Zelo, I'm not going with that dress"

"Daehyun and Youngjae will get Moon Jongup!", Zelo whined, "There's a rumor Jonguppie-Hyung is really innocent and honest, he's purely an angel with abs! And if you get chosen, you'll be his boyfriend and leave this place, no need to serve three idiots"

"I have abs too...", Yongguk burried his head to his pillow, "But...I'll really getting out of here? But I love this house, this is where I grow up and although I'm not happy now - there's still precious memories"

"Why keep the old thing when you could reach the brighter one in the future!? And I don't think you will forgets the good memories because it's not remaining in this house but in your heart", Zelo pointed at the chest.

Yongguk almost cries when realization knoks him, but will he have a chance to be in good days?, "Can I trust your words?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

Yongguk got up and putting on the maid dress, he followed the young boy who drove him with skate-board to the ball. Zelo leaving Yongguk in front of the lobby since he's going to park the skate-board. The guard who saw Yongguk let him in from 'staff only'-door. Of course it's work, it's a strict ball and the guest who late aren't allowed to gets in.

The ball was already starts from one hour ago, but the Youngest isn't showed up. Daehyun have taste every food from appetite to desert while Youngjae talking with strangers exchanging messenger ID. And Himchan was taking like of the room, especially one pillar that covered with mirror, he like to staring at his reflection for hours. Everyone was wondering was the youngest get lost again in his own mansion or he's being shy.

"Uhmmm... Mrs.. I mean Mr. Maid.. did you know where I am?", Jongup soft voice touching Yongguk, Zelo was right - Jongup were really innocent and somehow his dumbness is charming.

"Well, it's already start from hour ago I was wondering where I am too", it's different case for Yongguk, it's natural for complete stranger get lost in unfamiliar place.

"You're right...", The music can be heard but Jongup feels is far and lost, "Hey Mr. Maid, since we can't attend the ball - how about we held small one here"

"As your wish"

Jongup put his hand on Yongguk and they start dancing in the yard, Jongup can't tell Yongguk's face since it's dark but he aware of his gummy smile and frilly dress.

"I think I never see Mr. Maid, did you work here?", Jongup asked

"Ani... I'm just want to attend the ball", Yongguk said the truth with sad tone

"You came to see me too?", Jongup blushed

"Chyeah"

Both of them dancing and forget about the time, a bell of 00.00 were ringing and Yongguk see everyone were leaving the ball. He just remembers he haven't clean the mess in the house and saw Himchan getting on his car with the boys. He runs away from Jongup and trying to find Zelo, thanks for his height it's easy to find him. They were in the top speed to the home.

"I didn't get his name and where he lives", Jongup murmured, "…where am I?"

Yongguk arrived at home 5 minutes faster than Himchan, he wear off the dress and wiping the vase into below of some carpet. When he's done, Youngjae and Daehyun coming in - find him shirtless and laying on the floor.

"What the...", Daehyun taken back

"I.. I'm protesting... I won't wear a shirt until you allow me to attend the ball!..", Yongguk make an excuse for being shirtless

"Get your mind right, the ball is ended", Himchan crossed his hand, he doesn't look satisfied because the persons he need to get along with his boys isn't appeared.

"Uh... okay...", Yongguk got up and run to his room

At the next day, the big news was spread around the city. Moon Jongup was looking for a man in frilly-maid-dress at the first page, Moon Jongup founded sleeping under bridge at second page. And in instant everyman wearing a maid dress. Jongup was come to every house and looking for the man who dance with him, but everyone is wearing the dress make him confused. Then he made a question, a same one with the night-ball, 'You came to see me?'

"I'm always looking for you", a wrong answer

"Yes, I'm happy you're looking for me too!", not this one

"Everyone coming to see you", it's a right answer but Jongup didn't take it.

He came into the last house, Himchan who know what's Jongup looking for and decided to lock Yongguk in his room. Yongguk were given a nap time that day which is a really rare command from Himchan, he decided to take a nap but the younger boy broke into his room.

"Yonggukkie-Hyung! He's come! He's coming!", Zelo disturbing his nap time.

"Hnggh... Who...", he frowned

"Moon Jongup! He's looking for you!"

"Mwo?", Yongguk got up

Zelo tell him what happening after the ball, Jongup was looking for him by describing Yongguk in Maid dress. It's make entire town wearing a maid suits 3 days 3 nights. Yongguk can heards the voice of Daehyun and Youngjae excited to meet Jongup, he tried to getting out of his room but it's being locked. He decided to follow the younger coming out from the window.

"I heard you had 3 sons", Jongup curiously stare at Himchan

"It's two, one is Daehyun and one is Youngjae - I know Daehyun eat for two people or more, you can count him as two", Himchan persuade Jongup

"Did you came to see me?", Jongup make the question

"Yeah I did!", Daehyun and Youngjae answering

He sighed, "I'm sorry but you two isn't one I'm looking for"

"Then stop Looking", Himchan persuade again, "They're cute enough for you"

"No, I just want my Mr. Maid"

"Chyeah"

Jongup turn his head and find Yongguk in normal clothes, but the answer was right and he rushed to Yongguk who stood at in front of the door and embrace him tightly. Himchan sure was locking the bedroom door and flung the key really far, but to see Yongguk from different direction make him confused.

" ! I finally found you!", Jongup Excited

"It doesn't make a sense!", Daehyun protested

"Come and live with me Mr. Maid, I'll be your boyfriend and you didn't need to work anymore!"

"Chyeah, Let's leave this place"

 **END**


End file.
